ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Burning Hearts
The 3rd episode of the alternate third season of Avengers Assemble TV Show, originally entitled Avengers: Ultron Revolution, here entitled Avengers: New Heroes' Time. Characters Featured Characters * Avengers ** Captain America / Steve Rogers ** Iron Man / Tony Stark *** F.R.I.D.A.Y. ** Thor ** Hulk / Bruce Banner ** Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff ** Hawkeye / Clint Barton ** Falcon / Sam Wilson *** Redwing (joins team) ** Ant-Man / Scott Lang ** She-Hulk / Jennifer "Jen" Walters ** Agents of S.M.A.S.H. *** Red Hulk / General Thunderbolt Ross *** A-Bomb / Ricky Jones *** Skaar Supporting Characters * S.H.I.E.L.D. ** Nick Fury ** Maria Hill ** Commissioner George Stacy ** Dr. Helen Cho ** New Avengers *** Spider-Man / Peter Parker *** Phoenix Princess / Mary Jane Watson **** Light Phoenix *** Jocasta (first appearance) (birth) *** American Son / Harry Osborn *** Agent Venom / Flash Thompson **** Venom Symbiote *** Iron Fist / Danny Rand *** Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho *** White Tiger / Ava Ayala *** Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *** Firestar / Angelica Jones *** Jewel / Jessica Jones *** Nova / Sam Alexander *** Power Man / Luke Cage *** Squirrel Girl / Doreen Green **** Tippy Toes **** Monkey Joe *** Triton ** Mandroids * Princess Lilandra Neramani * Aunt May * Liz Allan * Maggie Lang (first full appearance) * Cassie Lang (first appearance) * Queen Amelia Carter ** Phoenix Warriors *** Jean Grey *** Red She-Hulk / Dr Betty Ross *** Summer Knight / Bucky Barnes *** Sun-Hawk / Adrian Toomes * C.I.A. ** Alexander Pierce (first appearance) ** Norman Osborn ** Truman Marsh (first appearance) Villains * Deathbird / Cal’syee Neramani ** Unnamed Shi'ar Rogues * Venom Symbiote (death) ** Squadron Supreme (disbanded) *** Nighthawk (death) (gets and loses symbiote) *** Hyperion (leaves team) (gets and loses symbiote) *** Zarda (leaves team) (gets and loses symbiote) *** Speed Demon (death) *** Nuke (leaves team) (gets and loses symbiote) ** Raft Inmates (get and lose symbiote) *** Blizzard / Donnie Gill *** Griffin / Johnny Horton *** Lucia von Bardas *** Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr *** Whirlwind / Dave Cannon * Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius (mentioned only) * Gamma Venom (mentioned only) * Zzzax (mentioned only) Other Characters * Betty Brant (appears in TV, Computer Screen or Hologram) * Volla (mentioned only) * Thanos (appears in Jennifer Walter’s imagination) * Loki (appears in Jennifer Walter’s imagination) * Stan Lee (appears in Jennifer Walter’s imagination) Plot The Avengers (now joined by the Hulk's fellow Agents of S.M.A.S.H (She-Hulk, A-Bomb, Red Hulk and Skaar)) are working to keep citizens out of danger as they stop an alien ship from crash-landing on the city. Right after they land the ship with safety, they are confronted by Hyperion, who was responsible for the destruction of the ship despite being still powerless since the Avengers ended the Squadron Supreme's tyranny. They are suddenly joined by Spider-Man and American Son, who fearlessly taunt and mock him enough to enrage him, causing him to reveal the new source of his powers: a Venom-symbiote which bonded him. The Avengers work to fight the villain as they try to separate him from the Symbiote. Through Spider-Man and American Son's strategies, they work to distract him long enough so that 'the Flame will consume him', to which only Captain America, Iron Man and Red Hulk understand. The plan works when a flaming figure crashes on Hyperion as a meteor and gets him out of the symbiote, rendering him harmless and unconscious, and destroys it. The figure reveals to be Spider-Man's sweetheart Mary Jane Watson, also known as the Phoenix Princess. As Mary Jane introduces herself to the Avengers, Spider-Man and Captain America review the damaged ship and discover it is from the Shi'ar Empire. On the middle of the wreckage, Peter gets his hands on the last tool he and Mary Jane need for their next project: a piece of the M'Kraan Crystal which contains living pure energy, which Princess Lilandra, through a holographic message from a Shi’ar Drone, allows him to have if he and his friends promise not to use for a weapon (she also confirms the entity inside it is female). The young couple is planning to create an Artificial Intelligence system similar to the one J.A.R.V.I.S. once was and F.R.I.D.A.Y. is now for the original team, although theirs is planned to be a very special one. As Peter, Mary Jane and Harry go back to the Triskelion in order to begin their project, the Avengers head to the Nest of Helios to explore the origins of the Phoenix. From the other side of space, a scarred Deathbird answers a distress call from the destroyed Shi'ar ship in Earth and recruits former member of the Squadron Supreme Nighthawk to investigate. While the Avengers meet the Phoenix Warriors and Director Fury has an argument with C.I.A. Secretaries Alexander Pierce and Truman Marsh, Peter and Mary Jane begin their project using a cradle (originally designed by Ultron to transfer his mind to a new synthetic body and later redesigned by Amadeus Cho). After combining the energy with a piece of Peter and Mary Jane's blood-sample as instructed by Cho’s mother Doctor Helen Cho, they successfully give life to their A.I., whom they name Jocasta (named after a fictional heroine of the stories Squirrel Girl tells to the children in the Triskelion.). As expected by the young couple, Jocasta develops an unique sense of human personality, which impresses them both. Connors also confirms that Jocasta also has her creators’ minds. Meanwhile, in the Raft, Fury continues arguing with Pierce and Marsh, who complain about their disapproval over Fury's idea of allowing the New Avengers to use the Triskelion as their headquarters. Their argument is interrupted when Deathbird and Nighthawk break in the island and announce their declaration of war. Just as the Avengers (followed by the Phoenix Warriors) and New Avengers arrive, Nighthawk, revealing to be the one who used Hyperion to attack the Shi'ar ship and get Deathbird's attention, summons the Venom infected Zarda, Speed Demon and Nuke and detonates numerous grenades containing several fragments of the Venom symbiote which begin to infect both the guards and inmates. Furious with Nighthawk's treachery, Deathbird attempts to kill him but is attacked by a Venom-infected Zarda. Nighthawk attempts to make his escape, but is pinned down and taken into a fight with Iron Man and Spider-Man while their teams and the Phoenix Warriors work to hold down against the mutated inmates. In the middle of the chaos, Nighthawk attempts to gain the upperhand by attaching himself with a Venom symbiote, which he can control using a power amplifier in his belt, but is overwhelmed when it is damaged by Spider-Man (the progress also damages and destroys Nighthawk’s exoskeleton which was sustaining his broken back, leaving him paralytic again). Jocasta comes to instruct him into taking her into the control room, where she unleashes a pack of Vibranium-Powered Synthezoids to eliminate the symbiotes. Deathbird attempts to take advantage of the issuing chaos to kill Phoenix Princess, but is foiled and defeated by Black Widow and Red She-Hulk and forced to retreat while her soldiers take the unconscious Nighthawk as their prisoner while Jocasta's Synthezoids destroy the last of the Venom symbiotes. Back in her flagship, Deathbird, as an act of retaliation for Nighthawk's betrayal, proceeds to execute him (off-screen) with her bare hands. In the Tricarrier, Pierce admits his mistake and has a change of view over Spider-Man's team and develops a new respect for them as heroes for their efforts before leaving. Spider-Man and Phoenix Princess are congratulated by the Avengers (who are now joined by Redwing as Falcon's sidekick) for their good work on their mission and their objective to create a really special A.I. as Captain America offers them and their teammates a place as reverse members, to which they accept. The two teams celebrate their victory with a family dinner in the Avengers Tower prepared by Peter’s aunt May and Scott Lang’s wife Maggie. Continuity Previous Episodes * The episode takes place after the [[Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers|'Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers']] episode "''The Phoenix's Quest''". ** Deathbird is shown hideously scarred since she was mortally burnt by the flames thrown by the eruption of Mount Vesuvius. * Hyperion is still powerless since the Avengers manipulated the Sun's effects with Doctor Spectrum's Power Prism in the Season 2 episode Avengers Underground. * Spider-Man and American Son show Hyperion an image of Hyperion’s statue which was build by him in the Season 1 episode “''Hyperion''”. * Nighthawk is wearing an exosuit to sustain his broken back since he was crippled by Hulkling in Space Soldiers and Angels. * Harry mentions to have been possessed by the Venom symbiote four times, referencing the Ultimate Spider-Man episodes Back In Black, Venomous, Rise of the Goblin and Carnage. * The Avengers and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. comment their knowledge about the Venom symbiote and mention when they fought it before. Referencing the Avengers’ battle with Loki, Doctor Octopus and their army of Venom-mutated Asgardian monsters in the Ultimate Spider-Man Season 3 two parter The Avenging Spider-Man and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.’s duel with Gamma Venom in the Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. episode The Venom Within. * Hulk is shown familiar with Mary Jane since he met her and Spider-Man during their team up against Zzzax in the Ultimate Spider-Man episode Exclusive. Next Episodes * Jocasta returns as a supporting character in Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers, starting with the episode “''Six to Six". '''Notes' * Hawkeye’s response to Black Widow calling Spider-Man by his first name Peter is similar to Stark’s response of Pepper addressing Agent Coulson by his first name Phil in the 2012 The Avengers film. * As he mocks Hyperion to expose the symbiote in him, Spider-Man says he is 'nothing more than a cheap imitation of another hero he knows' and adds: "And I don't even get the reference.", referencing to DC Comics superhero Superman, whom Hyperion is based on. Spider-Man adds that he does not get the reference most likely due to the character being owned by Warner Bros as the show is owned by Walt Disney Studios. Voice Cast Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Spider-Man and the New Avengers Category:Avengers: New Heroes' Time